InuYasha's Blood
by Never Surrender
Summary: You think you can fool me? Ha, your plan will backfire you will see…But in the end… I’m standing here all alone… “I’ll be waiting…” Chara death, InuSess Short and sweet... done in Sess POV


Title: InuYasha's Blood.

Summary: You think you can fool me? Ha, your plan will backfire you will see…But in the end… I'm standing here all alone… "I'll be waiting…" Chara death, InuSess

* * *

Ever since he was little, I knew he was waiting for me. I would see him stand in an open field and just wait. Even when his mother was alive he'd stop playing and stand there. Still. Waiting. Always waiting. 

He always had a longing look in his eyes, he longed for me to come and play with him. But I never did, but he still waited…

He waited like a little brother would, when he knew his big brother was around.

He'd wait and see if I would come and see him…

--

I was off patrolling my lands. I was taking a different route this time and so I made Jaken and Rin stay back at my castle. For their safety and that I needed time for myself. They both get on my nerves once in a while.

So far everything seems to be in its place, but soon the part of the forest I am in changes. And I realize that I am in the half breeds forest. How did I end up here? How is it that my feet lead me here? It's quite interesting and I would have driven further into this little event, but someone said my name and they pushed all my thoughts away.

I did not flinch, I knew one of his friends were around. I inwardly sigh, now I'd have to put up with the biggest pest and brat.

"Sesshomaru-sama." They say. I recognize this person, she is the demon slayer, the last of her people.

"What?" I say my voice cold and void of all emotion.

"I-InuYasha…" they stuttered.

Oh wonderful, its about the brat.

"…Is…he is dead." Her voice was full of sadness and mourning.

I looked at her and didn't even blink.

Is this a new game brother? Are we using our brains now?

"Where is he? Show me." I'll play along for a while brat.

She nodes her head and leads me to where his body is. If this is a trap brother, its very bad. You're plan is to make me think that you are dead. You want to catch me when I'm shocked to your dead decaying body. Ha, you are too arrogant to die, and stupid if this is your plan. Claming that you are dead, feh. Smarten up.

She pulls back a mat and I step in.

And there he is. Standing by the scantly dressed girl. Nice plan brat.

"Nice trick brother." I say venom dripping from my words. "He is not dead, he is right there." I say annoyed pointing to where he stands.

They exchanged worried glances and look back at me.

"No, Sesshomaru –" the monk started to say but sadness has choked him and he stops.

I look at the monk and then back at InuYasha. He is smiling at me. No smirk. A genuine smile.

"He is right there." I say again, my patience wearing thin.

"He's right there." The slayer says as she points to a bloody mess on the futon.

"This is not my brother." I spat. How dare they fool me and pretend that InuYasha is not standing by the young miko, but is a bloody heap on a bed.

I can smell the blood… the blood of InuYasha…

How dare they fake his death! I scream inside. I growl at them, foolish mortals! All of them! Sure it may be his blood, blood from their latest fight.

I turn and walk out of the hut, the mat swinging shut behind me. I walk away from the hut and out of the village. I walk through the forest that bares his name.

And that's where I see him. Standing a mere few feet in front of me.

"Very nice trick little brother." I snarl.

How dare he…

He looks at me, smiles and says nothing. So very unlike him.

In my mind I question this new behaviour, what has caused him to act this way?

"Goodbye big brother…" he says. His voice is peaceful. Not rough and edgy as it usually is. It unnerves me to no end. Those three words caused me to allow my mask to drop. My face is pure shock, but he continues and that look returns.

"…I'll wait for you on the other side…"

And with that he is gone.

He is no longer standing in front of me. Its like he was never here.

His scent is not even on the wind.

He is gone and I am left standing all alone, with theses foreign tears sliding down my cheeks.

I've never cried before…

I close my eyes and more spill out.

"I know you will be little brother…" I whisper, sadness tugging at my words.

It is true… it all is….

My little brother… my only family left…

My InuYasha…is gone…

"…You've always been waiting for me…"

* * *

Short sweet and too the point. Here's another SessInu for you. Hoped You liked it. 


End file.
